


Warm Night

by anonymousk



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sarumi fluff for all your sarumi fluff needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousk/pseuds/anonymousk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi and Yata are friends again... What would happen if some odd things happen between them at their old place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sarumi fluff is actually all people need to live in this world.

The blue bright sky and the big rising sun shine through his window at his Scepter 4 dorm. Fushimi lazily opens his eyes to stare blankly at the usual ceiling making him realize (again) how much he hated mornings. He checks his PDA, two messages.

00:25  
Misaki

_hey saru idk if ur working late today or smth but I just wanted to say good night haha…  
pfft lame, anyway good night!_

00:56  
Misaki

_uhh ill probably b sleeping when you wake up so.. haha good morning! Bye! Oh and call me if you get out early tomorrow, lets eat out XD_

Fushimi clicked his tongue at the embarrassing texts and got out of the bed. It’s been two weeks since they started to talk normally to each other and Misaki already seem to be in a good mood, Saruhiko doesn’t show it but he’s relieved that he got Misaki’s attention to him again.

After getting changed Fushimi heads to Scepter 4’s headquarters to do his work. The day goes well as always, collecting information, dealing with Munakatas weird and creepy jokes, still a quiet and peaceful day.  Since tonight he won’t get out of work late he calls Misaki so the smaller guy won’t keep ‘bothering’ him about hanging out. The taller guy takes his PDA out of his pocket to call Yata but there are already 3 messages waiting to be read, Fushimi sighs and starts to read.

18:24  
Misaki

_saru! still working? soo what about dropping the ‘lets eat out’ thing and come by to our old place? I went there yesterday and its all the same ! even the kotatsu is there! Haha_

 

18:50  
Misaki

_im here :P idek if ur coming but oh well I still can sleep here XD_

 

19:21  
Misaki

_aho megane where are you I thought you were coming ):_

 

‘Why is he so fucking annoying’ Saruhiko thinks but can’t help but grin for 5 seconds at the other’s stubbornness. He goes back to his dorm to get changed and leaves some minutes after with two blankets in hand just in case he stay out late. Arriving at the old place Saruhiko noted it really was the same as it were when they left, when he reaches the door he sees Misaki’s (almost unrecognizable) drawing of two guys high fiving and clicks his tongue at the dumb memories they had in this place.

* * *

  _‘Saru! Come here!’ Misaki shouted happily_

_‘Im doing my homework now’ Saru mumbles fully concentrated in algebra_

_‘Come on!!’ Misaki says as he grabs Saruhikos arm and drags him to the entrance door_

_‘What is it’ Fushimi sighs_

_‘Look at this masterpiece!’ the smaller boy points at the little drawing near the corner of the door_

_‘…’ Fushimi stares with his usual serious face ‘This looks weird’_

_‘WHAT’ Yata yells ‘This is beautiful! You don’t appreciate good art, stupid saru!’ he huffs_

_‘Whats this for anyway’ Fushimi asks while staring blankly at the weird drawing_

_‘THIS is to show others this place is already taken, it’s OUR house!’ Misaki fills his chest with pride and his eyes shine like he’s got himself the best gift ever_

_‘Stupid’ Saru mumbles under his breath trying to hide the little bit of embarrassment in his voice_

* * *

 Fushimi shakes his head and sighs as he opens the door to see a sleeping Misaki in his old bed. Did he take that much time at work? He checks his PDA, it’s 8pm yet and the other already fell asleep… well.

“Oi” Saru pokes Misaki’s cheek and the sleeping boy makes a low sound, still asleep

“Misaki wake up!” Saruhiko grabs Yata’s leg and pulls him off the bed

“ W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” Yata yells rubbing his head

“You were sleeping” He clicks his tongue

“SO WHAT?! NO NEED TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT” Yata yells louder

“Shut up” Fushimi turns around to take a look at the kotatsu “Is it still working?”

“Yes and I already tested it” Misaki smiles

The night was calm, cold and warm in its own way; both guys were comfortable drinking tea and talking about their daily routine and sometimes bringing back some awkward memories.

“Saru” Misaki says while staring at his empty teacup “Were you lonely? When you joined the blues?” 

“Why this question now” Fushimi turns his head to the side and sighs “Kinda… you?”

“Well of course! It’s good to have everyone from HOMRA by my side but it’s not the same without my best friend!” Yata says in an almost high tone, cheeks getting red

“You were the one that forgot about me when we joined HOMRA, worshipping Suoh Mikoto and leaving behind what you claimed to be important to you” Fushimi says irritated “Let’s not talk about it, Misaki.”

“What I’m saying is, I always felt lonely without you… okay they are important to me too, Mikoto-san was important to me! But being at HOMRA without you has no meaning at all!” Yata stared at Saru with a sad expression

“You say that but you wouldn’t leave them for me, stupid” Fushimi said in his monotone voice “Ugh you know what, I’m leaving” He spoke again while getting up

“What? No! You can’t! I thought you would sleep here!” Misaki got up as well running to Fushimi to stop him “Saru please”

“Why do you want me to stay? You want to ask me more about how my life went after I left you? Well here you go Misaki, my life was fine! I was fine! Yes I felt lonely but there’s nothing I could do, even if I came back to that god damn place things wouldn’t be the same! Never! You would just forget about me again like one year ago! And the worst is that I keep seeking your attention, I’m just so stupid. Why did I agree with being friends with you again, fuck.” Saruhiko said trying not to raise his voice but at the same time he could feel anger and pain growing up on his chest

“You don’t regret it at all, I can feel it.” Misaki half smiled “Being friends with me again makes you feel more like the old times… We’re just in different clans that’s all, we’re still friends. Don’t make this difficult for both of us Saru.”

After some minutes thinking Fushimi clicked his tongue and walked back to the kotatsu, Misaki following him.

“If you want us to be friends again shut your god damn mouth if you want to talk about the past or HOMRA, I feel fucking left out and I don’t like it. Also… Tsk.” Fushimi looked down and mumbled something but Misaki didn’t hear  it.

“What? Did you say something?” Misaki sat beside him in the kotatsu

“Isn’t this too close?” Fushimi pointed at the distance between them ignoring the other’s question

“You don’t like it?” Misaki looked at Fushimi with concerned eyes

“…” the dark haired boy sighed and took off his glasses “I feel so stupid when I’m next to you”

There was silence for a moment, looking at each other’s eyes trying to find a good reason for the things happening in that place, in that time. Fushimi’s eyesight wasn’t the best but he could notice the interest in Misaki’s eyes, blue and hazel staring at each other and feeling the connection only the two of them could get. Misaki felt something or _someone_ grab his hand, a small movement pushing him down but he wouldn’t let it, he used a bit of his strength to be on top of the other and their faces got incredibly close never breaking the intense stare between them , but then…

_squeak  
”megane”_

“I can’t believe…” Saruhiko said as he sat up and checked his pants pockets to find a small munakata-kun strap

“What the hell is this, why do you have that?” Misaki awkwardly laughed and stared at the strap

“Captain gave it to me. Even after I refused… He’s stubborn and I could do nothing but accept it.” Fushimi sighed and threw the thing away

“S-So…” after 5 weird minutes of silence Yata begun “Saru can I ask you something?”

“What is it” the taller boy looked at the other

“Don’t you dare leave me again! Dumbass!” said Yata with full determination

“Is that even a question” Fushimi said and lifted his eyebrows

“E-eh… Well” Yata said trying not to look at the person right in front of him

“Tsk” Fushimi clicked his tongue and mumbled something like a ‘fine’ which this time, Misaki heard

He could see the happiness in the other’s eyes; they were shining like stars in a beautiful and clean night sky and he couldn’t help it but want to be closer to the smaller guy. Like he just heard Fushimi’s thoughts, Yata scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand, Saru was starting to feel nervous, feeling Yata’s breath near his face, the silence of the place making his own heartbeat sound louder than he expected and the feeling of wanting to touch the other’s lips with his own growing more and more. It’s kind of weird to think about when he started to feel this way, wanting to touch Misaki or kiss him or even hug him. Probably it was when they started to be inseparable friends but that’s too cliché for someone like Fushimi, well, it doesn’t matter when it started anyway.

“Saru, I… well. You see this is going to be weird but” Yata looked down, blushing “I... I like you”

Saruhiko stared at him not too shocked also not like he’s used to something like a confession. Not waiting for any other moment Fushimi let go of the hand Misaki was holding and used both hands to lift the others face and give him a tender kiss, a sweet kiss. Misaki instantly closed his eyes and let himself feel the warmth of Fushimi’s lips, even though his aura was blue there was nothing cold in Fushimi except for some of his expressions and actions.

Misaki was warm just as Saruhiko expected and his lips were kind of bruised but incredibly soft, after some minutes they broke the kiss and the blush on Misaki’s cheeks was so hard it made Fushimi want to smooch his face all over, but that would be totally out of character.

“E-Eh… Well… Uh…” Misaki tried to say something but he was so embarrassed that nothing seemed to come out of his mouth

“Shut up” Fushimi forgot the thing about being out of character and started to give small kisses in Misaki’s lips and all over his face “I got it, I like you too” he said with a serious expression and kept kissing Yata.

‘How can he say such thing with a serious expression, what the hell’ Fushimis victim thought

“Stop that, it’s weird” Misaki said in a low voice, cheeks getting redder

“No” Fushimi said and hugged the chestnut haired boy “I’m tired let’s sleep together” he said as he got up grabbed Misaki and dragged him to the bed

“W-What? You want to cuddle or something like that?” Misaki said innocently

“If you want to cuddle its fine with me” Saruhiko said and started to prepare the bed for them

“I was asking you if YOU want to cuddle” Misaki blushed again and sat on the bed

“So you don’t want to?” Fushimi lifted one eyebrow

“That’s not it…” Misaki said as he laid down and turned to face the wall so Fushimi won’t see his embarrassed face

Fushimi clicked his tongue and said something like ‘whatever’, turning off the lights and lying beside Misaki, turning to the side to face the other’s back, putting one arm around his waist and holding his hand, whispering ‘good night’ and drifting off to sleep quickly, both ready to have a peaceful and long night with nothing but the comfortable silence around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this fic is well written, its my first so :/// sorry if there are any mistakes  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
